Sacrilegio
by Nanamiii
Summary: Escrito para el kink meme de APH en español: Lovino y Antonio conversan sobre su forma de vida. ¡IMPORTANTE! Lean la nota de autora.


**Título**: Sacrilegio  
**Género**: General / Romance?  
**Clasificación**: PG13 / T  
**Advertencias**: -  
**Palabras**: 1140  
**Nota:** Antes que nada, creo que es importante aclarar algo. No estoy en contra de ninguna clase de religión y forma de vida. A mi parecer cada uno debe vivir como se le da la gana mientas eso no genere problemas ni perjudique a los demás. Por otra parte, aquí manejé el tema de la religión de acuerdo a como me parecía que los personajes lo tomarían. Es probable que sus palabras estén infectadas con mis pensamientos y mi subjetividad, lo cual creo es inevitable en un fanfiction.  
Aclarado esto, creo que me reservo el derecho de ignorar a todo aquel que me insulte o critique por este fanfiction (a menos que sea, claro, una crítica sobre mi modo de escribir y demás; ¡las críticas constructivas son amor!).

* * *

Corrió la manga de su abrigo para observar qué hora estaba dando su reloj. "No tardará mucho más…" pensó Lovino, para luego cruzarse de brazos. El cielo estaba bastante gris, pero por suerte el pronóstico de esa mañana había anunciado que ese sería un día libre de lluvias; lo que el italiano vio como un complot del clima en su contra, para que no tuviese razón para abandonar a Antonio, quien en esos momentos se encontraba rezando, o algo por el estilo, el de ojos color miel no estaba seguro.

– ¿Tardé mucho, Lovi? –preguntó el español cruzando las enormes puertas entreabiertas de una iglesia gótica.

– Demasiado –contestó con voz indiferente, comenzando a caminar una vez que Antonio estuvo a su lado. Ambos no dijeron nada más hasta que cruzaron algunas calles, entonces Romano decidió continuar hablando, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido: – No entiendo por qué sigues viniendo aquí. Realmente, por más vueltas que le dé al asunto, no logro entenderlo.

– Porque soy _católico_, Lovi –contestó simplemente con una mirada suave y una sonrisa relajada. Éste soltó una risa sarcástica.

– ¿Y sabe tu dios que eres del tipo de personas que su gente aborrece en demasía? –lo miró levantando una ceja.

– Si es verdad que Él está en todos lados y todo lo sabe… pues sí, seguramente sí –dieron unos cuantos pasos en silencio. Entonces a España le entró la curiosidad – ¿Y qué hay de ti, Lovi? ¿Crees en Dios o en alguna clase de ser supremo? –el italiano miró a ambos lados de la calle antes de continuar caminando y contestarle.

– No. No me gusta creer que hay algo allí arriba observándome como un acosador –Antonio no pudo evitar reír – y que me castigará si no hago exactamente lo que quiere. Más aún si tiene millones y millones de seguidores que desaprueban mi modo de vida, diciendo que es sacrílego o algo así.

– ¿Te refieres a ser homosexual? –a Lovino le recorrió una suerte de escalofrío. No le gustaba esa palabra. Sabía que no era lo que algunos llamaban una "mala palabra", es decir, después de todo era un conjunto de 10 letras y nada más. Pero había personas que la hacían sonar tan… mal, tan corrupta, como si con sólo eso bastara para invocar al mismísimo diablo.

– S-sí –balbuceó, sonrojándose mientras giraba en una esquina. Antonio sonrió ante tan espectacular _ternura_.

– Si es así, sólo ignóralos –contestó como dando a entender que esa era la solución más simple y obvia.

– Lo haces sonar como si en verdad fuese tan fácil –algo de enojo se hizo notar en su voz –. Tú no sabes lo que es lidiar con Vaticano. Juro que a veces me dan ganas de patear a ese chiquillo –España rió al ver la cara de odio de su amorcito, pero eso no fue del agrado de éste –. ¡Deja de reírte, imbécil! ¡No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo molesto que puede ser a veces! Más aún si tienes un hermano menor que es sumiso ante cualquier cosa que salga de la boca de ese enano…

– ¿Pero ves lo fácil que se la hace Feli? –Lovino lo miró sin comprender y Antonio volvió a regalarle esa sonrisa que muchas veces tranquilizaba al italiano – No importa lo que los demás le digan, él sigue haciendo su vida al lado de Ludwig. Y él es feliz así.

Romano no contestó. El de ojos color esmeralda no sabía decir si el mencionar al rubio o a su hermano le había molestado o si había sido otra cosa de lo que habían estado hablando. Después de debatir consigo mismo, optó por hacerle una pregunta:

– ¿Eres feliz viviendo así, Lovi? –él susodicho fue tomado por sorpresa ante esa duda demasiada atípica en el español.

– No digas estupideces –utilizó el mecanismo de defensa tan propio de su personalidad para ocultar la verdad.

– ¿Entonces… por qué tan callado de repente? –curioseó.

– ¿Qué harías si los de la iglesia se enteran? –contestó bruscamente y con un raro tono natural en sus palabras.

– ¿Eh? Oh… –cuando terminó de analizar la pregunta, sonrió. Cómo evitarlo, si Lovino estaba preocupado por él – No te hagas problema por ello… Conozco al sacerdote desde hace mucho tiempo, él conoce mi… preferencia por ti –el italiano volvió a cerrar la boca, pero esta vez no creyéndole ni una palabra al español. Pero si él prefería mentirle para hacerlo sentir mejor, qué más daba.

Hicieron lo que quedaba de camino en silencio hasta que llegaron a casa. Antonio sacó las llaves y una vez adentro Lovino fue directo a la cocina para comenzar a preparar el almuerzo. El resto del día pasó como todos los demás: largo, aburrido y sin trascendencias para el italiano pero corto y lleno de ternura para el español. El tema no volvió a tocarse hasta la noche, cuando ambos amantes se encontraban bajo las sábanas apunto de dormir.

– Y tú… –comenzó inseguro Lovino – ¿eres feliz así? –automáticamente el que tenía al lado lo miró con un poco de desconcierto y entonces decidió gastarle una broma, sonriente como siempre.

– No hagas preguntas tontas, Lovi.

– ¡Es en serio, cerebro de patatas! –éste se mostró amenazador mientras cerraba sus puños, y ahí sí, España no pudo contener una carcajada. Oh, si cierto alemán supiese que era la fuente de insultos poco inteligentes…

– Claro que soy feliz _a tu lado_ –se preocupó en aclarar –. No puedo imaginarme viviendo sin _mi Lovino_ –el susodicho infló las mejillas como habitualmente hacía cuando no tenía respuesta alguna y después el de ojos verdes y alegres lo acercó rodeándolo por los hombros –. ¿Sigues pensando en la conversación de hoy?

– Seh… –confesó casi de mala gana, revoleando la mirada.

– ¿Sabes qué es lo que creo? La verdad es que no sé si existe un ser supremo que quiere que viva de acuerdo a sus mandatos –hizo una pausa, pensante –. Pero lo que sí sé es que si Él es un ser misericordioso que nos ama, cuida y perdona quizás vea que lo que siento por ti va mucho más allá de lo que somos por nuestros cuerpos –Romano giró la cabeza para verlo de cerca, que su novio esté dando una suerte de discurso en serio era raro en él –. _Yo te amo_. Creo que eso es lo más importante ahora y aquí. Y si esto está mal, bueno, supongo que pagaré el precio. Estoy seguro de que jamás me arrepentiré.

– En otras palabras, aunque lo que hagamos sea un pecado, ¿no te importa? –cuestionó.

– Ni aunque sea el sacrilegio más profano, Lovi –dijo con suavidad, acercándose a sus labios y robándole un beso. Luego se acercó a su oído y susurró: –. De todas formas, dicen que la fruta prohibida es la más deliciosa de todas –Volvieron a besarse hasta que el cansancio no se lo permitió más.


End file.
